John Robinson before The bandits
by CharizardRage
Summary: What John was like before joining the bandits


John: Charizardrage does not own beyblade and never will

Charizardrage: Thanks (evil glare)

John: That's alright

John Robinson

Before The Bandits

Before he ever joined the bandits John had grown up in a rough town where he would always settle his arguments with his fists. John is a goth he wears all black clothes with spiked wristbands he likes his long leather jacket which he is hardly seen without .John was an outcast from the others at the orphanage its why he was nicknamed lone wolf the only friend he had was a vampire bat which he had nursed to health after he had found it with a broken wing. He named this bat Shadow wing after its colour and injury it had had when he found it. When John turned 16 he was moved to a special Orphanage where they could handle his type.

John walked into the office of Mr Derek, he looked up and smiled before saying "welcome its John right, I have heard a lot about you my boy but I despise violence that is why I give to all the new boys' one of these". Mr Derek riffled through his draw and produced a beyblade he threw it to John who caught it instantly Mr Derek smiled and carried on speaking "why don't you put your energy into that instead of using your fists, you may even find the sport fun to play". John stared at the blade for a minute thinking about it he looked up and replied "well alright if that is how you do things around here but I have my own" John threw the blade back and produced a blood red beyblade Mr Derek nodded.

John was shown to his room which he would be sharing with a bloke called Ace he had long black hair and wore a black hoody and black jeans. John jumped up onto his bed and started unpacking his stuff when he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder he turned to have Ace's face really close to his John jumped back in surprise. "Yeah what do you want" he asked with venom in his voice, John didn't like people in his space, Ace answered "who are you" with a goofy grin on his face John stared at him for a minute then replied "John Robinson I just got moved here now will you leave my space" Ace looked hurt and walked off out of the room.

John unpacked everything he owned then went over to see shadow wing in his cage of course the vampire bat was asleep as it was nocturnal John loved that aspect of his friend as they both didn't like sunlight too much. He remembered how he had met the creature in the first place he had been on one of his night time strolls when he had heard a high pitched squeak he looked around and saw three boys hitting a baby bat. John hated bullies who would pick on weaker people or creatures he pulled out his blade and launched at the one who seemed to be the leader it slammed him hard right on the bridge of the nose with a satisfying crunch of the bone breaking the three boys ran off the leader with a heavily bleeding nose.

He walked over to the bat and picked it up the baby bit him as hard as it could thinking he was an enemy but john didn't falter and let him bite him the bat then realised John wanted to help. John was tapped on the shoulder again waking him up from his daydream he turned to see what must have been the biggest lad in the orphanage. John turned his back on the boy and said "what do you want Mr?" the boy looked as if he could kill then replied with a deep booming voice "they call me Zero and Ace their said u bad mouthed him well you should know he is part of my gang and he wants retribution for what you said" John smiled slightly then turned and looked straight at Zero before continuing "so what you want to kick my ass or what?" Zero stared at him then thought about it before replying "no he wants blood so we will sort out your punishment for some other time. John just stared as the boy left with Ace behind him then went to bed, 3 weeks past with out incident and John thought the couldn't come up with anything until one day he went back to his room with a small bottle of blood and said to shadow wing "hey I have a treat for you it's the good stuff for once" he chuckled lightly he walked over to shadow wings cage and pulled the cloth up to a horrible site. Shadow wing was dead his neck had been snapped John stared at the sight close too tears when he saw a note it read,

Dear John

This is a warning for if you ever bother any of my gang again I will do much worse that kill your rodent friends

Signed Zero

John read over the note two more times before something cracked John turned and ran outside his blood was boiling he startled everyone by shouting "wear is Zero" a boy ran up to him and said "his gang hangs out at and old warehouse here are the directions". John snatched the directions and ran out side and hoped on his black easy rider motorcycle he drove straight to the warehouse and ran inside screaming for Zero to show him self. All of a sudden 10 people in his gang surrounded John, John stared at them all with their launchers in their hands. John smiled and pulled out his blade and launcher and got ready to battle they all launched at the same time John screaming with tears in his eyes "this is for you shadow wing" all of a sudden a black energy appeared from Johns blade and their was a bit beast before him but it wasn't any old bit it was shadow wing alive and well.

John stared at the beast and started shouting orders "yeah shadow wing take them all out blood rush" Shadow wing had a red energy blade around it and chased all of the blades cutting them up and destroying the blades all that was left was the blood red blade and bits everywhere else John waited for his next opponent when a blade was launched at him from the side he dodged it and had shadow wing come to him the blade that had attacked him was multi coloured and seemed a bit crazy then the owner appeared it was Ace with his wacky grin John just stared at him before his blood started to boil again and shadow wing felt it John shouted "now shadow wing show him the blood drain" Shadow wing looked up and let out a high pitch scream causing the blade to go out of control and the was crushed just like the others,

"Now where is Zero" John shouted with a horrible look on his face Ace couldn't believe it but pointed John in the direction of the main hall where Zero was waiting for him. John picked his blade up and walked in kicking the door of its hinges before saying "now it's just you and me so get ready to lose" Zero smiled the looked up at John before saying "I was hoping you would say that" and a beyblade dish appeared from under a door it was a tournament dish John walked up to it with an angry glare in his eye and got ready to launch. The said three two one let it rip then the battle was under way John started things of with his blood rush attack but Zero had a surprise of his own he had a bit beat called viper and it was deadly they both called their bit beasts out where Zero was shocked to see John's pet alive and well as a bit beast but shook it of saying "viper rip that bit beast to shreds venom bite" John looked in worry as viper clamped its jaw around shadow wings neck slowly poisoning him. Then John got so scared and angry that he would lose his friend that he used a move that he had forbid himself to never use he shouted "shadow wing use dark abyss destroy his blade" shadow wing stared at his master and started glowing black the red beyblade made a pentagram shape and jumped in the middle where its energy created a black vortex Zero ordered viper to attack but when his blade reappeared it was crushed then he noticed John was having trouble he was laughing maniacally and had lost control of his blade it shot out of the stadium and slashed him across the chest knocking him out.

A few days had past and John had been in hospital recuperating and he had finally been let out he started to hone on his beyblade skills and became well known as a strong blader with a strange technique it was also said his blade didn't touch the dish that it just hovered above it this got the attention of a young girl called Rowan Mitsugashi a girl of 16. She looks for John and finds him in a back alley beyblading against some weak rookie he beat him with ease and Rowan started clapping. John heard a clapping and turned to see a young girl of his age she had black hair with red tips, hazel eyes with tints of green she wore a pair of baggy trousers with a chain around it and a black top with 'what u looking' on it John then noticed a finger pointing up words and a voice say "my face is up here John" he looked up with a puzzled look on his face then replied "how do you know my name I don't recognise you" she laughed then looked serious " I have heard a lot about you and your blading skills I am putting a team together and I want you as are captain".

John stared at her and thought about it for a few minutes the replied" alright but you will have to listen to me and not bother me I prefer to listen to my music than girl talk" she smiled and put out her hand they shook on the agreement.

And that is how John became captain to the bandits I hope you like it it's a bit long but it's a one off special read and review laters


End file.
